A Nervous Endeavor
by MamaKatie
Summary: Ruby and Blake have been dating for months, which leads to the big question – is Ruby ready to meet the Belladonnas? [Ladybug Week 2018, Day 3: Family]


**A/N: Welcome to Ladybug Week 2018! I'm excited I got to participate a bit in this week! My first time writing romantic Ladybug, it was a ton of fun! They're such a PURE ship, and are so cute? This week is such a great idea, and it's awesome to be surrounded by so many other talented people!**

* * *

"Blake, are you sure this will be okay?" Ruby asked, fingers poking together, her actions betraying the nervousness she felt.

Blake's ears twitched as she heard the high-pitched voice of her girlfriend, taking a step closer before wrapping Ruby into a tight hug. Physical affection was always Ruby's favorite thing to cure her anxieties and Blake was always happy to help her.

"Is this about meeting my family?" she whispered, nuzzling Ruby slightly, the tickle of her ears causing a chuckle to escape the younger girl in her arms.

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled, pressing her face harder as she hid in Blake's shoulder, face flushed red as the hood around her shoulders. "What if they hate me? What if they think I'm weird? Or too childish?"

"Ruby…" Blake began, pulling the girl away for a moment, grabbing her hand and leading them to a bench outside their school building. It wasn't ideal, but any bit of privacy for this conversation, she would take. "It's going to be fine. If your sister could handle meeting _Weiss'_ family, I think you'll handle mine just fine."

"I guess you're right…" Ruby said, biting her lip gently, squeezing Blake's hand for comfort.

Blake stood up, holding out her hand once more to help Ruby up. "C'mon now, we have a boat to catch."

* * *

"This is so cool!" squealed Ruby as the boat approached the island of Menagerie. The bright island was visible from a distance, and it looked like something from a storybook. Of course, Blake had told Ruby of its history, and the reasons behind it, but Ruby couldn't help but be in awe of how it looked, and the atmosphere surrounding it.

Blake chuckled in response, wrapping her arms around Ruby's stomach as they approached. "It's not that great. But still, it's a nice sentiment to see you loving my hometown."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered before suddenly turning around, pointing a finger directly in Blake's face, making the faunus' ears twitch upward in surprise, her eyes wide. "But you! I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were practically a _princess._ I'm basically dating royalty!"

Blake rolled her eyes, smirk on her face. She knew Ruby was going to overreact to that face. She had never thought it was important to bring up - she'd hidden much more important things before, like her past as a member of the White Fang - until their return here.

"It's not that big of a deal, really," she shrugged, "Technically, Weiss is much closer to royalty, so you'd more likely be sister-in-law to that one day."

"That's true…" Ruby murmured, placing a hand on her chin in deep thought. "Either way, that's so cool? Do I have to be proper? Curtsy and everything? 'Oh hello, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance'"

Blake chuckled as Ruby did a clumsy curtsy in front of her, doing a terribly accurate impression of one Weiss Schnee.

The sudden rush of the boat coming to a stop knocked Ruby off balance, falling into Blake's arms, letting out a squeak of shock.

"S-sorry!" Ruby stammered, causing Blake to laugh.

"Just be yourself Ruby," Blake finally answered, kissing her forehead. "I love you the way you are, and I know my parents will too."

"If you say so Blake," Ruby grinned, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

"Blake!" Kali Belladonna nearly flew through the crowded streets of Menagerie to see her daughter as the boat began to leave. She heard her husband muttering "Kali please. I'm so sorry" to all the vendors caught in her wake.

"Mom?" Blake jumped, ignoring the chuckle of her girlfriend behind her as her mother nearly tackled her into a hug. It had been a while since she had been home, she supposed.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so good!"

"Thanks...Mom…" Blake stammered in embarrassment, clutching her left hand as a nervous tick she never could get rid of.

"And you must be Ruby!"

Blake took the time to laugh as Ruby was taken back by the surprise of the sudden hug her mother gave her. Never one for personal space, or for the care of causing scenes, if anything was shown by the amount of people pointing and staring at the family reunion in front of them.

"Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose. Um, thank you for allowing me to...come here? To the island! This really cool island!" Ruby stumbled over her words, causing Blake to flinch, walking over to grab her hand.

Kali only chuckled in response. "Oh sweetheart, there's no need to be nervous. We're happy that you're hear! It's great to finally meet the lucky young lady who stole our girl's heart."

"T-thanks...I...try?" Ruby mumbled, bright red, not used to the attention given to her.

"Much better than that Sun kid, I must say," a booming voice behind them chuckled.

"Dad!" Blake smiled, giving her father a big hug.

"Thank you, sir?" Ruby said, feeling a little more comfortable. "You both look so much cooler than I expected! Er, not that I expected you to not be cool; I just-um,"

Ghira chuckled at Ruby. "I think that may be the most interesting description I've ever heard. Now come now, let's head home. You're family now, the least we can do is give you a grand tour."

"F-family?" Ruby whispered, smile wide on her face.

Blake's grin only grew wider. "Of course. It's the Belladonna way. Now come now, I need to show off my girlfriend to the entire island."

Ruby nearly cheered at that, knowing that this trip was one worth facing her fears for. Everything was perfect.


End file.
